The present invention relates to a method of identifying the current position of a vehicle in a vehicular navigation system.
Recently, research and development of vehicular navigation systems have been made which serves to guide a vehicle to an intended destination. In the system, a memory is provided in which map data has been stored in advance and from which the data is read out based on outputs of a travel distance sensor, an azimuth sensor and the like mounted on the vehicle. Thus, the momentarily changing current position of the vehicle is determined and is displayed on a display device which is also mounted on the vehicle.
In that case, although the current position of the vehicle should preferably be identified with the intended position mapped out on the road at all times, the current position tends to deviate from the road particularly as the distance covered thereby increases because of the limitations of accuracy of sensors and maps and of calculation errors.